efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Smackdown March 9th 2012
Smackdown comes on the air* Michael Cole: Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown ladies and Gentlemen we are live tonight as always as we are still on The Road to Wrestlemania 2 we get closer and closer everyday an from this day we are only 22 Days away from it now and the things that have been happening lately it looks like it is going to one of EFW's greatest Pay Per Views of all time. I am Michael Cole again and I am alongside Tazz! Tazz: Well Michael I've been watching every Raw and every Smackdown I sit here and I must say everytime another week goes by I get more pumped for Mania but now we go Backstage with Josh Matthews. *Backstage Interview Segment* Josh Matthews: The Ultimate Opportunist tonight before Smackdown came on the air you said you had a big suprise to say so when you are you going to make this Announcement? TUO: Josh, If I said Its a suprise I'll decide when I say it and I'll decide where I do it ok? Match 1) The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin Vote ''' *Before the match The Ghost Hunter attacks Samir Cerebral Assassin during his entrance he then throws him through the barricade and back into the ring where The Ultimate Opportunist stands he is then thrown out of the ring when Samir is laying down in the ring The Ghost Hunter sets him up for a Rock Bottom and hits him with it* *The Ghost Hunter then grabs a mic* TGH: Samir you've pushed me to this limit again and for what purpose to get your own career back on Track? I haven't forgotten what you did to my family last year still just for a title, I know you wan't to beat me to get your career back on track but I swear You will not be getting your career back on track ever in your life after Wrestlemania back you will never be able to wrestle again you will live you life in permenant pain from that day on so make the most of it from here on. Michael Cole: Dear god The Ghost Hunter has completley snapped now Tazz. *Backstage Josh Matthews trys to catch up with The Ghost Hunter to interview him on what just happened* JM: Hunter! Hunter! May I have a moment of your time to just ask you why---- The Ghost Hunter: You want to know why? Why Josh? That's all you do around here every show ask stupid ass questions about people aand ask for their opinions not tonight because I'm not in the mood for this shit. *The Ghost Hunter rock bottoms Josh Matthews and leaves the arena* (Commercial Break) Tazz: Well Ladies and Gents as we try to get things back on the rails here tonight from the chaos that just happened next on Friday Night Smackdown The Ultimate Opportunist is going to reveal what he has to say now! *The Ultimate Opportunist walks down the ring with a mic in hand with the IC Title around his waist* TUO: Now now, stop booing because this is not no ordinary announcement that makes no impact on that locker rooms lives in EFW this is not an IC Title Announcement this is not an announcement that I will be defending my Title this is an announce that will change the Wrestlemania buyrates! Because I am officially entering myself in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match At Wrestlemania!! As you all know six men can enter this match if you all watched at the Money In The Bank Pay Per View last year and now we need five more men to come into this match so leading up to Wrestlemania 2 in these last few weeks EFW Raw and Smackdown will have Qualifying Matches to get into the Money In The Bank Match! *The Zodiacs come out to the ring* (Rated Peep Superstar, The Head Hunter, Adam, Daniel Moxley and Celtic Champion) Rated Peep Superstar: Now Opportunist I'm pretty sure my Zodiacs here would now miss the opportunity to miss an opportunity at the a world title over a timeline of a full calender year now as your sure I'm not going to enter this match I'm already the World Champion and still will be after Wrestlemania when I beat Kyle who I have already beaten two times in my career in EFW But as for The Head Hunter Adam and Celtic Champion I'm pretty sure they'll have something to say about this right now. *RPS passes the mic over the The Head Hunter* HH: I am not a very new guy like everyone who is standing in the ring now I haven't been in these type of matches like Adam and Celtic Champion here before but the thing is on Raw this Monday I will compete in a Qualifying Match against whoever steps in the ring against me and I will knock the head off of their shoulders. *HH passes the mic to Adam* Adam: when I was I in the Money In The Bank ladder match last year I almost broke my freaking neck! but being so close to that breifcase was a hell of an epierience as you could see your future in it but I didn't do it Kyle Smith won it that time but not this time this time I will get that breifcase because last time it was Kyle who won and I'm ready to try it again risk my life for it and do it for the Zodiacs to add a EFW title or WHC to my accomplishments! *Adam passes the mic to Daniel Moxley* Moxley: I lost to Alberto Del Rio on Raw this Monday to get an opportunitty at The EFW Title at Wrestlemania and at Wrestlemania this is how the Zodiacs will work in the Ladder Match after we beat anyone in our way to get in the match we will knock everyone out in that ring including you TUO and leave it until its just us Zodiacs we will all go at it together and see who the best Zodiac in that ring on the day and Celtic Champion.. *Moxley passes the mic back to RPS and The Zodiacs leave the ring and so does TUO* CC: Hold up I didn't even get the chance to talk *RPS stops in his tracks comes back in the ring and slaps CC in the face as hard as he can RPS then calls in the Zodiacs to hold Celtic Champion in the corner while RPS talks* RPS: CELTIC CHAMPION YOU DO NOTHING FOR THE ZODIACS NOBODY IN THIS GROUP CARES WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU ARE A NOBODY WHO CAN WIN ANYTHING UNLESS ITS AN UTTER FLUKE OR SOMEONE HELPS YOU! SINCE YOU RETURNED ME AND THE ZODIACS TOOK YOU UNDER OUR WING BECAUSE WE ACTUALLY FELT SORRY FOR YOU YOU COULDN'T WIN ANYTHING AND YOU ARE A TAG TEAM CHAMPION BECAUSE ADAM DID ALL THE WORK! *The Mic is passed to Daniel Moxley* Daniel Moxley: Celtic Champion as Smackdown and Raw GM You are offically stripped of the tag belts Adam can have them both again I wish you the best in your future Endavours ALEX YOU'RE FIRED! And this is how people get kicked out of our group! *The Zodiacs lift up Alex onto the Announcers Table Adam then Five Star Frog Splashes him The Head Hunter the chokeslams him RPS Spears him and lastly Daniel Moxley GTS's Celtic Champion and The Zodiacs all lift their arms as a Commercial Break goes on* *The Show comes back on the air into ring action* '''Match 2) Adam vs. El Fantasma - Money In The Bank Qualifying Match *Backstage with Camron Moore and Matt Code in Matt Code's Locker room* Camron: Matt, I'm sorry but I think you are holding me down in this company ever since we finished our EFW Title runs you have seemed to going from hating me despising me and everything to now where you are basically trying to be my tag team partner here but tonight so what I'm saying I don't see this tag team being very believeable and I Wan't to get higher than this so we're going one on one next to qualify for the Money In The Bank match at Wrestlemania and whoever loses this no complaining or whining and bitching got it I don't want you whining like a little 3 year old like you did when you lost your EFW Championship you went out on a limb to annoy everybody just to get a title back. Match 3) Matt Code vs. Camron Moore - Money In The Bank Qualifying Match Michael Cole: Well it has been a brutal night here on Smackdown but now we pay our respect to our 2012 EFW Hall Of Famer. Next Hall Of Fame 2012 Inductee Tribute: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWxyNlAOnY8 (Cult Of Personality) Michael Cole: Yes the longest reigning IC Champion in history 400 Days I don't think anyone can beat Hall of Fame 2012 the night before Wrestlemania 2 March 30th. *Hunter Ryan slowly walks down to the ring grabbing a mic parading his New Cruiserweight Title around to the fans in the arena* Hunter Ryan: Well folks I won this title just not to long ago and it feels great! my first ever title in EFW and I hope to keep it for a very very long time, I beat the monster The Head Hunter who has been unstoppable since his debut here in EFW one of the best newcomers in EFW History but I overcame the odds and this feels like a dream as many of you here tonight may have seen on Raw The Head Hunter actually came into my very own locker room and suffocated me I Could have died right there on that night and The Head Hunter this Monday is now looking to go get a world title by winning the Money in The Bank at Wrestlemania well we'll just see about that because on Raw Head Hunter you will be facing me and its not just going be an ordinary Qualifying Match to get into the Money In The Bank Ladder Match the winner of that Qualifying Match will also be the Cruiserweight Champion! Tazz: Oh myy!!! I amdire this kids courage but I think he just bit off more than he can chew. *The Head Hunter's Pyro hits he is not seen anywhere but his voice is heard* The Head Hunter: ahahhahaahhahaahahah ahahahahahahah ahahahahah aha ha ha ahhhh...........Ryan you have just made the biggest mistake of your life.. Match 4) Best In The World vs. Ivan 'The Destroyer' - Money In The Bank Qualifying Match Match 5) Rated Peep Superstar vs. Alberto Del Rio - Singles Match *After the match Kyle Smith trys to attack Rated Peep Superstar but The Zodiacs then rush down to the ring and the 4 on 1 is too much for Kyle to handle Rated Peep Superstar lays out a table looking to do what they did to Celtic Champion earlier in the night until Alberto Del Rio gets back in and helps Kyle out Alberto Del Rio kicks RPS in the head on the apron and RPS goes through the table leaving The Zodiacs retreating to help out RPS as the show goes off the air* BQ: Rate Card (Moxley)